blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Oath of the Blind (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of the Blind The Oath of the Blind binds a paladin to the vow of being faced with a misfortune that those that are less fortunate deal with; blindness. Sometimes known as sightless knights, closed-helmet warriors, or blind heroes, these paladins follow the ideal of true sacrifice for honor. Those who swear this oath might have done so due to their own condition of being blind, or they may choose to lose their sight willingly and take on this oath. They incorporate simple symbols, in braille, on their helmets or coats of arms. Tenets of the Blind While paladins of this oath may bind themselves to slightly different tenets, they are typically similar to the following. Protection. '''Many out in the world are unable to fight for themselves, for a multitude of reasons. You will be their sword, and their shield. '''Aid the Weak. '''Many people are not able to accomplish tasks that others would find easy, due to some condition. Your duty is to aid them. '''Strike Down the Cruel. '''Others may judge or harass others, simply for things beyond their control. Strike them down swiftly, and mercilessly. '''Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. *when cast due to learning from this spell list, it has a blindsight equal to twice your own. Blindness When you take this oath at 3rd level, you lose your ability to see. You are permanently affected by the blinded condition, and cannot be cured of it. You still keep any special senses you may have, such as tremorsense, but you also gain blindsight with a range of 30 feet. The range of your blindsight increases by 10 feet at 7th, 15th, and 20th levels. Additionally, you automatically succeed against any illusions that would rely on your sight. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. See No Evil. '''As a bonus action, you can point your holy symbol towards creatures of your choice, and speak a curse. Creatures of your choice within a 30 foot cone, originating from yourself, must make Wisdom saving throws. On a failure, they take 2d10 radiant damage, and are blinded for 1 minute. On a success, they take half damage and are not blinded. Targets can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of their turns, ending it on a success. '''Blind Strike. '''As an action, you can make a melee weapon attack on a creature that cannot currently see you. On a success, you deal additional radiant damage equal to your 2 x paladin level, and the target is blinded for 1 minute. The target can make a Wisdom saving throw at the end of each of their turns, ending the effect on a success. '''Aura of Allsight Starting at 7th level, you and allied creatures within 10 feet of you have advantage against illusions, and automatically succeed on saving throws against illusions relying on sight. At 18th level, the range increases to 30 feet. Blind Seer Beginning at 15th level, you know whenever you hear a lie, and when attacking a creature that is blinded, you have advantage on the attack roll. Shade of the Blind At 20th level, as an action, you can cause a 60 foot aura of magical darkness to appear, either originating from yourself or a point within 30 feet. Whenever a hostile creature starts its turn in the darkness, it takes 10 necrotic damage. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before using it again. Category:Archetypes